


she's more than him

by ayebydan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: They share a birthday but that means nothing to Pietro. It is all about Wanda.





	she's more than him

They share their birthday but Pietro takes his role as oldest seriously, even if it is only by a few minutes. Wanda has always been quieter and more worried. Pietro was the one who watched news reports and read papers. As they approach sixteen their family has next to nothing but he does not want Wanda to face that. He makes a deal with their mother where she gets most of what he earns but the rest he saves. It is hard. So hard. So many things tempt him but he thinks of Wanda. When their birthday comes Wanda opens the laptop she craved and for Pietro it makes up for the extra hours and the fact that he opens nothing. Wanda is everything. All that matters.


End file.
